Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for processing resin product and resin product, and more particularly, to a method for forming a metal film on a resin product.
Description of the Related Art
A circuit board including a resin product and a metal film formed on the resin product and having a predetermined pattern is known. A plating method is an example of a method for forming the metal film on the resin product. In an ordinary plating method, a substrate surface is roughened in order to improve adhesion. Since a signal in a high-frequency region flows near a conductor surface due to a skin effect, a signal loss increases in plating in which a metal is deposited along a roughened surface having large projections and recesses.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-094923 has disclosed a printed circuit board manufacturing method using surface modification by ultraviolet light. More specifically, surface modification necessary for electroless plating is first performed by irradiating the whole surface of a cycloolefin polymer material with ultraviolet lamp. Then, a metal film is formed by performing electroless plating on the whole modified surface of the cycloolefin polymer material, and the obtained material is used as the material of a printed circuit board.